dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Tactics
A Note for all heroes that could increase your suvivability: Mob Protection. Avoid it at all costs. By standing in this area close to where the monsters spawn you will take heavy damage over time, be poisoned, ganged up by smart monsters, given weakness II, and nausea. Many heroes die like this in the first few minutes, don't let it be you too! BruceWillakers Strategies * Your Worst Enemy: Goblins As the Dwarven leader/general, your job is to tank as much damage as possible while keeping a solid amount of mana and killing as many annoying things as possible. However, goblins, a monster that uses explosions to deal damage, will be your greatest adversary. Taking a single boom box explosion will cause you to automatically heal, and because you do not have armor, whether you live or die is dependent on how much mana you have left. Use "Excaliju's Ultimate Defense" or simply run away from these slow exploding boom boxes (note the placed ones deal minimal damage, the thrown ones do massive amounts of damage to dwarves. Virendra ---- Virendra's Knockback -''' '''Difficulty: ''Beginner. Knocking back monsters is one benefit of the punch 10 enchantment on Virendra. It's as easy as shooting a mob, which is exactly what this strategy is. This is effective if you are surrounded by wolves or venomburners and need to get out. You can just spam Virendra at all the special monsters and they will be knocked back far enough away for you to escape. However the punch enchantment cannot be used against Iron Golems because they have knockback resistance. '''New Style Bow PROC -' Difficulty: Beginner By shooting a monster with Virendra and killing it, you will automatically receive a Powerful Rampage as Bruce Willakers. It is important to note that switching to your sword while you do this will not allow you to get a PROC. Excaliju ---- Dual Wielding Swords: Difficulty:'' Intermediate. In addition to procing with Excaliju, having another Dwarven Runeblade is another strategy that can be used. The downside to procing with Excaliju is that you do not get Absorption Hearts when you achieve a PROC. To solve this and avoid having to spam your healing ale, procing every once and a while with the Dwarven Runeblade allows you to get these extra Absorption hearts that will give you extra health and help you not use your potion so you will regenerate mana overtime. In combat, once you have a PROC with Excaliju, the most efficient way to also PROC with the Dwarven Runeblade and get extra Absorption Hearts is to have multiple mobs near you once you achieve the PROC with Excaliju. To summarize, get a PROC with Excaliju, and PROC with the Dwarven Runeblade only when you know you can hit a mob, when they are very close to you. Use this technique if you are in a pinch for mana/want extra hearts. However, if you PROC with the Dwarven runeblade and forget to re-PROC with Excaliju to give extra PROC duration, you may lose your PROC. This is risky if there are no other mobs near you once you PROC with the Dwarven Runeblade, since the proc duration is only 3s and not 5s like Excaliju. '''Excaliju's Ultimate Defense: Difficulty: Intermediate.' (Needs more testing, havent got Bruce enough to fully test) Bruce Willaker's Excaliju, unlike other weapons in the game, is a actual sword (minecraft_golden_sword). This means that you can actually block with the weapon reducing the amount of damage you take. It is important to note that although the LumberJack_Axe is an iron_sword retextured, the damage reduction from blocking has been removed. By blocking with Excaliju, all damage is reduced, especilly Goblin explosions which cause Bruce to automatically heal if he is in range from their explosion, losing anywhere from 50-100 mana. Horn of the Buffalo ---- A left click ability that gives all dwarves a 7 second proc. The Horn starts with a cooldown of 3 minutes, but the delay is shortened with each dwarf that dies down to 60 seconds. Using this when dangerous special mobs such as Wolves and Venomburners are nearby is a very good tactic to eliminate them fast. Using the Horn when most dwarves have a proc is something that should be avoided, hence a "wasted" horn. Also, using the horn to eliminate Iron Golems is good too, since Bruce and Nisovin are the only two who can proc these giants directly. RoaminThePaladin Strategies Holy Purifier ---- Roamin's strategies will consist mostly of his flamethrower, an insanely powerful weapon. The fuel for the Purifier regenerates a few seconds after it's use. . When fully charged, if you hold down right click with the flamethrower, it will last a full 40 seconds before it will completely run out, doing a total of 640 hearts of damage (If it has a continuous target to deal said damage on). Holy Purifier - Sword Combo - Skill level: ''Novice. The Flame PROC "Softening": When attacking a full health AI zombie, 2 clicks of your flamethrower will decrease their health significantly and will allow you to PROC the AI zombie with your sword faster. This tactic applies to some mobs; however, most will have different total healths, and therefore a different amount of clicks with the flamethrower is needed. With rats and spiderlings it only takes 1 flamethrower click to kill them. This requires the ability to estimate how much health each mob has while your fighting them, so you can quickly achieve a PROC with great ease. Click the flame too much and you've killed it, too little and it takes a long time for you to kill the mob. '''Flame Spam - Skill level: ''Novice.' As the name implies, the user values his flamethrower more than his sword. This means that you run into hordes blasting away everything, not caring about sword kills or proc what-so-ever. This part is easy, however, the real challenge is to know about how much fuel you have left and if you are able to refill before you lose all your mana and die. If you don't judge how much fuel you have, you risk becoming a Roamin without a flamethrower and will be forced to retreat and go refill, leaving the dwarves with a hero. If you use this strategy later in the game it becomes more effective because of the monsters having to funnel in in one or two tunnels. And if fire spamming, remember to target special mobs like wolves and venomburners so they can't kill other dwarves. '''Holy Purifier - Reverse Flame PROC - Skill level: ''Novice to Intermediate. When you have a PROC, anything hit by your flamethrower will instantaneously die. This could be used during the 10 seconds when Bruce Willakers uses his "Horn of the Buffalo" or when you get a PROC yourself. '''Flaming Iron Golems - Skill level: ''Intermediate. As Roamin you can't PROC golems like the other heroes can. This means that if you need to take down a golem you need use your Purifier. By using the Purifier on a golem for about 7 seconds you can drain its health thus killing it. Since golems don't take knockback you will need to be able to predict it's movements and keep up with it so that it stays inside your flame. Remember to heal with your potion while you are using your flamethrower and taking major damage from the golem. '''Holy Purifier - Flame PROC and Rev Flame PROC Combo: Skill level: ''Veteran. This is a strategy that is very difficult and may be quite hard to apply. This tactic first focuses on Roamin and his flamethrower. When you kill a mob with your flamethrower, immediately or more specifically before the flame you shoot out hits the mob, switch to your sword while within melee-range, and the flame will kill the mob and give a PROC onto your sword. The "Flame Proc" and the "Reverse Flame Proc" can be combined together to produce an insanely overpowered strategy! It takes alot of skill to combine these two together. First get a proc with the purifier using the flame proc method, then mow down some mobs with the "Reverse Flame Proc" by still having the proc from the sword and instant killing mobs, then with time still left on your proc from your sword, Do the "Flame Proc" on a mob to achieve another proc. This can be repeated until you run out of oil or lose the proc. [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/RoaminThePaladin#Holy_Water '''Holy Water] ---- *'Notice': This item is no longer used by Roamin/ in the game. The Holy Water is a very special Hero item exclusive to RoaminThePaladin. By left clicking, it does an AoE healing effect around Roamin that heals other dwarves fully. By observing nearby dwarves who are in a pinch and can't quite get a proc, running up to them to heal them a few times and left clicking the purifier to kill or soften the mob that is bothering them helps too (If you estimate how much health the mob has left, you can flame it with the Purifier once and help the dwarf to get a proc.) However, be wary that left clicking your Holy Water at any time will consume 100 mana even if you are at full health. But again, don't worry so much about your mana that you forget to heal the dwarves in the first place! NisovinsIllusion Strategies [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/NisovinsIllusion#Tinderflame_MV711 Tinderflame MV711] ----The Tinderflame MV711 is not a sword nor a bow. A Dwarven Shortbow is not neccessary, but also recommended . When you find yourself on the front wall, sniping random AI zombies with the Tinderflame MV711, and occasionally bow spamming the ones that run up to the edge of the wall, this technique is for you! The Ranged Rhythm -''' Fire 2 fully powered bow shots, then fire the TinderFlame and repeat. This maximizes your time spent between shooting with a bow, and firing the Tinderflame MV711 in the most efficient way possible. Once you got the rhythm down, just make sure each shot hits a target!!! Make sure you are also a good distance away as well as in height because the Tinderflame's laser does not work at close range. 'The Reverse Sniper PROC -' Arguably Nisovin's most powerful attack with the Tinderflame MV711. To use this technique you must first achieve a PROC with Tinderflame and locate your target, (ex. Venomburner, golem, wolf, these special mobs are the most dangerous and taking them out quickly will save many dwarves' lives.) After getting a PROC, you want to clear the area around you of: zombies getting in front of you and blocking your shot, AI rats jumping on top of you, and anything inside or around the block space your character occupies = If you shoot while any of these problems occur, the TinderFlame will make a noise, knock you back, and not produce a laser. Once your area is clear, you have **1 SHOT TO HIT YOUR TARGET**. Aim carefully and accurately. It should take about 1s to locate your target and 1 more second to shoot the target and recieve the recoil of the shot. A. If you miss your shot, you have about 1/2s to 1s left to re-proc a rat or other mob to "reload your sniper rifle" if you will. B. If you make the shot and the target dies, try and PROC again to aim up another shot. (If you do not have PROC Rampage. Of. Course. fully upgraded in the hub shop to 3s, you will not be able to re-proc and aim up another shot.) Conclusion: The two hardest parts about this technique are: After you get the PROC, you must aim very accurately to 1-shot your target (Intermediately hard), and After you shoot, whether you miss or hit, you must re-proc something else to reload your sniper rifle... this becomes a vicious fast paced cycle that is hard to keep up with, (Veteran skill.)** ***This technique is one of the harder skills to use with Nisovin, and is copied from Hero Attack Strategies: Bruce's "Reverse Bow PROC" and "Roamin's Flame PROC and Rev Flame PROC Combo" except in the form of Nisovin's Tinderflame.*** [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/NisovinsIllusion#Wand_of_Limited_Probabilities '''Wand of Limited Probabilities] ---- Although you can never choose which spell comes out of the Wand of Limited Probabilities, you should prepare to use it for situations where the spell is most effective (Note: This a ability has been changed and you can change the abilities now). Remember that the wand's left click ability has a 20s cooldown! Spells include: TinderFlame(MagmaShot) spell named Tinderflame and a railgun named Tinderflame, jee-wiz thats confusing, Knockback 50, Dwarven Ale, Wormhole, and Explosion. Nisovin's Spells Since there are 5 spells total, each has a 1/5 chance of being casted or a 20% chance. The most preferable spells are: TinderFlame(MagmaShot), Explosion, and Wormhole, have a total of 3/5 of the total spells or a 60% chance of being casted. The Non-Direct Damaging or Non preferred spells are: Knockback 50 and Dwarven Ale. (The Reason that "preferred spells" are preferred is because you can do more things with them / they help the dwarves a lot more than "non-perferred spells") Also it is possible for a spell to be casted multiple times in a row. Arcane Shield *'Notice': This function is no longer in the game. By right clicking, all dwarves are given thirty extra hearts for twenty seconds. This is best used when dwarves need to retreat from battle, especially during a Solar Eclipse. Be wary of when you use it, this spell has a three minute cooldown. Wormhole ''' One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a light purple particle. Upon landing, this spell sucks in all monsters within a ten block radius to about five blocks above the ground. It is very easy for PROCing Dwarves to kill all monsters in this vortex or for Roamin to clear with his flamethrower. Keep in mind, that all monsters will be flung in a random directions when the spell is over. '''Explosion One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a light gray particle projectile. Upon impact, this spell will cause a large explosion and kill most mobs such as AI zombies, skeletons, etc outright. This spell also destroys all blocks within a small radius. Tinder Flame One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a lava projectile. Upon impact, it will launch all monsters within a large radius up a considerable distance and set them on fire. This usually does not kill them outright, so it can be used to set up a PROCindoors. Dwarven Ale One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a green particle projectile. Upon landing, it will give all monsters within a 5 block radius nausea and slowness debuff. This will not kill monsters outright. Knockback One of the five possible spells used by left clicking. This spell will send out a multicolored projectile. Upon impact, nearby mobs will be knocked back away from the point of impact. This will not kill monsters, it will just clear an area of them. Strategies Wormhole with PROC - The spell that all jimmies love, plus the strength of a thousand sword slashes put into one awesome combo attack! Has a 20% chance of being casted or a 1/5 of wormhole being casted. Once the spell is thrown, any dwarf can go to the clumped mass and proceed to kill the monsters helplessly trapped inside the wormhole with a proc they had earlier. Even when the wormhole disappears, the monsters will still be close together and proced easily. {Reverse WandofLimitedProc-abilities} Wand of Limited Possibilities: {Novice -> Intermediate Skill Level} Having a 40% chance of casting the correct spell, (see Wand Theories) TinderFlame(magmashot) and explosion, the only two spells that do direct magic damage, give a 2/5 chance of being casted. Just like the "Reverse Sniper Proc", you must get a proc, have luck, and cast either of the two spells at a selected group of special mobs/mobs WHILE you still have a proc. The result will be an instant kill to all the monsters in that area! Conclusion: Timing again is key, but luck is too! ex. Getting a proc, casting a spell, and it turns out to be knockback 50... just scatters the mobs and ends your proc. {WandofLimitedProc-abilities} Wand of Limited Possibilities: {Intermediate Skill Level} Just like the Reverse WandofLimitedProc-abilities, but instead you use the spells: Tinderflame or Explosion, against an injured mob, either by hitting it or knowing that someone else did damage to it before. Switch to Tinderflame within melee-range and presto! a free proc has been granted. Remember that only Tinderflame(magmashot) and Explosion do damage and these spells are the only ones that will work with this type of technique. Switching to Tinderflame will be a challenge since you must switch BEFORE THE SPELL HITS AND THE MONSTER DIES! COMBINATION OF "WandofLimitedProc-abilities" + "Reverse WandofLimiedProc-Abilities": From the title, this is a combination of the two previous techniques. Heres the rundown: 1. Get a proc from a monster 2. Cast TinderFlame (magmashot) or Explosion these are the only magic direct dealing damaging spells. (any other spell does not do damage and therefore this will not work.) 3. BEFORE THE PARTICLES EXPLODE AND HIT THE MOB/TARGET/GROUND (I can't stress enough how imparitive it is to do this last step.) Switch to Tinderflame then as the spell hits the selection of mobs as you hold Tinderflame and you roll your PROC! Conclusion: Try the two counterparts of this technique before putting them together to get the jist of it! Rocket Boots While Nisovin's Wand and Tinderflame can fire off spells and lasers one of his best features is in the armor he wears, the Rocket Boots. You can use the Rocket Boots to fly out into battle with a proc, chase down key special mobs such as Iron Golems or Wolverines, or to retreat to repair. Firstly the Rocket Boots launch you foward for a massive horizontal distance (think buffed zombie leap) when used against a wall you will gain 2 blocks of height allowing you to get over 3 block walls as long as you jump first. Mid flight you can repair two armor pieces if you are quick enough. The Rocket Boots launch you fast enough so that by the end of your flight you still have your PROC though your PROC by this point is almost over so if you didn't roll it midair or right when you landed its likely to end. Category:Tutorials